


Once upon a nightmare

by MehLordOfMeh



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7392874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MehLordOfMeh/pseuds/MehLordOfMeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch was defeated 20 years ago, and Sandy hadnt seen Hide or hair of him. Not a single nightmare or bad dream, and to make things worse-the entrance to the lair is open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is a Pitch aduse fanfic, and Sandy kinda takes advantage of him and him being weak. Everything will be explained through chapters, and also-OC warning. And Rape warning. Though if you can read, you know that. Enjoy!

It had been 20 years since Pitch was defeated, and Sandy hadn't seen hide or hair of the nightmare king. Now, he wasn't worried over him, but curious rather. By now, he would of had to deal with a few stray nightmares, and would of had to put the Boogeyman back in his place. But he hasn't needed to do any of that.  
Now, since he and Pitch share a connection through the sand, he knew the man was alive. Just inactive. And this puzzled the ex. Star pilot a great dear.  
Sandy had known Pitch as his old self-as General Kozmotis Pitchiner of the golden army, and they had been very good friends. And he wondered if perhaps Kozmotis was set free-and the fearlings dead. He missed his old friend dearly, and hated what he had become. And so, having become strong enough to Switch his form(to which he took advantage of and became a rather handsome tall fellow)-to now go search for the lost general himself.  
That took him to the open(strange) entrance of his opposites lair. He peeked down the darkened hole, and gritted his teeth together. He hadn't spoken a word to this to any of the others, for they would protest and insist upon coming along. He couldnt have that, he knew Pitch well enough that he would be fine going alone.  
He floated down the hole, his body casting its own golden glow-making him look like a real life glow stick. His feet gently touched the floor, and his honey gold eyes scanned the area. He remembered this place, he had been here-trapped in the darkness all those years ago. He had taken it upon himself, when he sensed his resurrection approaching, and mapped out all the places of his captures lair. He moved quietly through the halls, the nightmares within the shadows bending to his will, knowing themselves alone couldn't keep the stronger sandman away. As he walked, the area grew darker and darker until there was no light at all.  
His breath caught in his throat when he heard a choked sound. He sent his dream sand out, its glow illuminating the room in which he found himself standing in. And the sight of which he found himself standing before made him almost sick. There, lays Pitch-bond by uncontrollable black sand. He was naked, as far as Sandy could tell, and the tendrils of black sand rubbed and thrust in ways only meant for pleasure-but not to give it.


	2. Chapter 2

Pitch had been laying there, his black sand disobeying him as it used him. It feed of the fear of fading-with which each forced orgasm he grew weaker. It feed from his fear of being used, of being nothing but a toy. The first time it had pinned him to the floor was a week ago, after the fearling left. It had started to listen to his commands, but then changed. He had cried the first time, the sand being dry as bone. He had cried out in agony, hot tears running down his grey cheeks. He thrashed until he tired himself out. That night they had fucked him until he passed out.  
This was going on to round four when he saw a light. It was soft, glowing a gentle gold. His heart quickened for another reason when he saw the tendril of dream sand drift by his face, touching the black sand. Soon all the sand around him was dream sand, and it pulled itself away from him. He gasped for air as the tendril that had occupied his mouth left, shivered and choked on a cry as the one lodge impossibly deep pulled out slowly. The sand around his body loosened and left, leaving his naked, used and battered form to pant alone.  
His eyes were dull, but a small spark flashed through them as they looked upon the man they thought was Sandy. Instead of the short, fat man there stood a rather tall-possibly taller then himself-older man.  
He had similar hair to the sandman, and his honey brown eyes. But his outfit is what throw him off. It was a baggy white shirt tucked into-very very skinny-brown pants. This mans boots clicked gently across the floor as he walked to kneel by the weakened form of Pitch Black.  
"W-who..." he tried to speak, but a hand resting on his forehead brought with it sleep.

 

Sandy picked up the unconscious nightmare king, and moved to leave. He sighed, there was cuts and bruises all over his body. Pitch still looked like Kozmotis in a way, and it pained Sandy to see his old friend like this.  
Once he floated out of the lair and into the light of the full moon, he landed and placed Pitch on the ground. A mass of golden sand covered Pitch, wrapping him in golden cloth. Sandy couldn't take him to the others, not until he knew more himself. So he opted to take him back to the Island of sleepy sands, where his starship had crashed a millennia ago.  
Once he arrived he had placed Pitch in his own bed chambers, to better keep an eye on him. He had looked over his body, head to foot-all the while with a deep blush painting his face another color. To say Pitch was blessed was an understatement, the man was rather large when flaccid. He had to check, however, everywhere. He knew Pitch was weak, and any unstopped bleeding could cause him to fade. And Sandy, telling himself that it was for Kozmotis not Pitch, spread the nightmare kings legs and looked at his most intimate part.  
He looked rather loose, and the area was swollen, but he couldn't tell if there was any bleeding. And so, biting his own lip, he pushed a single finger in and began to feel around.  
He froze when he heard a moan, the body before him arching his back in a very delightful way. It sent a spark down his spin and straight to his crouch. He pulled away, throwing himself from the bed and landed with a 'Thump' on the floor. It was not only the shock of his growing member, or the way he enjoyed the sound Pitch made that shocked him. He had touched something that was vibrating.  
'Shit....' was what the Guardian of Dreams thought as he moved back between Pitchs legs, knowing enough anatomy to know nothing naturel vibrated.  
He reached his hand back down, now two fingers being pushed in deep-rubbing at the small vibrating thing.  
He was so transfixed by the way Pitchs body seemed to swallow his fingers he didn't realize Pitch was awake, and staring at him.

 

"N-no..." was the choked word, and Pitch cursed himself for sounding so pathetic.  
He could feel the fingers, and how they played with the vibrating thing the Fearling had placed deep inside him. The black sand had pushed it up further, but his body must have pushed it lower as the long fingers inside him could almost grab it.  
"Please...no more..." he said, the idea of being...taken by this being that looked so much like Sanderson but not at the same time made him wish he would fade.  
The man, who seemed lost in thought froze and looked up-meeting dull gold eyes. Pitch had gasped, eyes widening as he realized this being didn't just look like Sanderson-but was him. He could tell by the way the dream sand danced around his head-making pictures.  
"S-sanders? Wh....why? Stop!" he yelled, Sandy had moved forward-leaning over Pitch.  
One hand had been placed next to Pitchs head, the other hand searching for the vibrator.  
'I need to get this out of you....' Sandy spoke telepathically through the sand, watching as Pitchs body reacted to each movement of his search.  
Pitch kept gasping, body twitching and back arching at each deep thrust of his fingers. Soon his member was hard, his head turned away from Sandy in shame.  
And Sandy smiled, sighing as he gripped the device-pulling it out. It was no bigger then 2 inches long and pink. He looked down to check for blood-there was none.  
'See? I'm done...' he spoke softly in Pitchs mind, moving to get up.  
"W-wait...please.." Pitch panted out, following Sandys movements.  
Sandy looked at him, a knowing glint in his eyes. Later he'll argue it was his deep love of Kozmotis that made him desire Pitch. That he had longed to touch Kozmotis the way he was touching Pitch, and Pitch would say the same.  
That it was the stupid left overs of Kozmotis in him that made him crave Sandys touch again. He had arched his back, eyes begging for the touch of skilled fingers and the warmth that Sandys strong body gave off.  
Sandy had, all to eagerly, climbed back over Pitch. Kissing gently along his neck as he went to work pumping him, his other hand moving to his more sensitive spot. Pitch seemed to have very sensitive nipples, and Sandy grinned as he used his mouth on them-sucking in time with each thrust and pump.  
Pitch was left a mess, his mind in a pleasure filled haze. Out of the 20 years he had been sexually used, not once was it to give him pleasure. Hell, he hadnt been laid in a millennia. His body responded in earnest at Sandys skilled touches, and soon he was cumming onto Sandys hand, crying out his name.


End file.
